undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Ramsey (Apocalypse Life)
David Ramsey is a character set to appear in Apocalypse Life. Pre-Apocalypse In his youth, David was an aspiring author and gifted writer. He was always happy and energetic, until the death of his parents and sister in a house fire during his teenage years left him a cynic. Instead of becoming a writer, he grew up to become a literature professor at a university. For years he was a depressed alcoholic, until he met Elizabeth, a woman who would come to be the love of his life. He and Elizabeth ended up having one daughter named Grace. Post-Apocalypse David was in his early fifties when the outbreak hit. He, Elizabeth, and Grace, who was now 17, left their suburban home at the first site of walkers roaming the streets. David made it his sole responsibility to protect his family as they traveled across the state in his old SUV. The urge to drink came back with full force whenever he heard the growling of Elizabeth and Grace’s hungry stomachs. But they persevered for months, although the formerly loving relationship between the family slowly crumbled each day. One day, as they were preparing to spend the day in a lone cabin, David heard the rumbling of a car engine. He made the tough decision of forgetting about his distrust for the living and flagged the car down in hopes the strangers had food, water, or anything else they could use. A group of four men, seemingly nice and willing to help, offered David and his family an abundance of food and drinks. It was all a ploy, however, for that night, David found himself tied up in the main room of the cabin. His heart shattered when he saw Elizabeth and Grace in the same predicament across the room, tears staining their faces. The cries of Elizabeth and Grace as they were repeatedly raped and then murdered were forever etched in David’s mind. He managed to kill one of the men, while the rest got away. In a single night, his distrust of the living was reinstated, and he preferred to trek the road on his own. He now embarks on a restless journey to pursue the men that had caused him so much turmoil, cursing his own mind for not remembering their appearances well enough. He goes by what he could remember, and what the last man he killed left for him: their names. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *Jon Bruges *Moderate amount of people Characteristics David is well-articulated, which leads some people to believe he is pretentious. His large vocabulary also makes him appear condescending. He’s also extremely pessimistic and is a pro at putting a damper on people’s moods. However, on rare occasions, the part of David’s personality that made him such a loving husband and father shines through the rough exterior. Relationships None. Trivia *This character was created by Walkerbait22. *His character likeliness is modeled after Bryan Cranston. Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Apocalypse Life Future Characters Category:Characters Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories